kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Ghost
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the seventeenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-sixth series overall. The series started on October 4, 2015, joining '' in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Drive. After Ninninger concluded on February 7, 2016, the series was joined by in the Super Hero Time line-up. After the finale of Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid joined Zyuohger in the Super Hero Time line-up. The average ratings of the series was 5.0%.https://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/552.html Story Takeru Tenkuji is a teen who aspires to be a Ghost Hunter just like his late father. On his eighteenth birthday, he is murdered by two monsters who are part of a race known as the Gamma. He is miraculously revived, however he must gather fifteen Ghost Eyecons based on fifteen historical figures within 99 days, otherwise he will permanently cease to exist. Along his quest, he battles more of the Gamma monster race, who also seek the Eyecons for an unknown evil purpose. Takeru must defeat the Gamma and at the same time, find a way to save himself in time. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive Novel-exclusive Stageshow-exclusive Allies Daitenku Temple *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Shibuya Hachioji *Narita *Ryu Tenkuji *Kanon Fukami Gamma *Yurusen *Cubi (Gazai Gamma) *Second Onpu Gamma *Imperial Family **Adonis (Grand Imperial Majesty) **Alicia **Alia Fumin *Fumi Fukushima *Harumi Fukushima Great Eye *Frey *Freya Others *Yasushi Onodera *Steve Bills *Ayumu Special Investigation Unit *Kiriko Shijima *Genpachiro Otta *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo Seito University Hospital *Asuna Karino (Poppy Pipopapo) *Haima Kagami Ministry of Health *Kyotaro Hinata Kamen Riders * Villains Gamma *Gammaizers *Major Gamma *Minor Gamma **Katana Gamma **Yari Gamma **Denki Gamma **Ono Gamma **Book Gamma **Machine Gun Gamma **Onpu Gamma **Insect Gamma **Seiryuto Gamma **Planet Gamma **Knife Gamma **Katchu Gamma **Hikoki Gamma ***Hikoki Gamma (Ani) ***Hikoki Gamma (Ototo) ***Hikoki Gamma Perfect **Sohei Gamma ***Sohei Gamma (Ani) ***Sohei Gamma (Ototo) **Gamma A **Renaissance Gamma ***Da Vinci Gamma ***Michelangelo Gamma/Gamma Superior Michelangelo ***Raffaello Gamma/Gamma Superior Raffaello **Alexander Gamma Eyecon *Chloe Roidmudes Shocker *Ambassador Hell *Shiomaneking *Yamaarashi-Roid *Poison Lizard Man *Ganikomol *Garagaranda *Hiruchameleon *Scorpion Man *Sabotegron *Shocker Combatmen **Akazawa *Dark Riders Nova Shocker *Urga *Igura *Buffal *Nova Shocker Combatmen Bugsters *Parado Next Genome Institute Others *Chikara Saionji *Steve Bills (Gamma Eyecon) Episodes Other media Novels # Games The following video games feature characters from ''Ghost. *''Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis'' *''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing'' *''Kamen Rider Riderbout'' *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Game de Kaigan!!'' *''Narerunda! Kamen Rider Ghost'' *''Kamen Rider Buttobasoul'' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * : * , : m.c.A.T * , : Peter von Gomm Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: Production Staff *Director: Satoshi Morota *Writer: Takuro Fukuda *Head Producer: Kazuhiro Takahashi Notes *The series aired its 25th episode on the 45th anniversary of the Kamen Rider franchise on Sunday April 3, 2016. *This is the first Heisei Rider season to use stock footage transformation sequences, much like the majority of the Super Sentai seasons. It still features the usual "on-location" transformations in many episodes, though. *Like the first 2/3rds of Hibiki, Ghost's episodes each begin with the main character narrating what happened both at the beginning of the series and the most recent events. *Like Drive, the first 3/4ths of Ghost's episodes begin with the theme song before the "Previously on…" scene. *This is only the second Neo-Heisei Rider season, the other being Wizard, to have 50+ regular-season episodes (not counting specials). *This is the first Rider series since Hibiki, and the only Neo-Heisei series thus far, to not include any insert songs in the show (except for the intro theme in three episodes), as well as the first series in the Heisei Era not to have any insert themes period, as Hibiki had insert songs not included in the show. *Together with the reform of the Gamma World, all villains and monsters in the series have turned good, with the exception of the semi-sentient Gammaizers. **This is opposite to its Super Hero Time's 2nd counterpart, Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, whose villains were completely irredeemable. *First series since Wizard to not have a Spring Vacation special. Although, one of the characters appeared in one episode. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーゴースト Kamen Rider Ghost] at Japanese Wikipedia *Official website at TV Asahi * *Official website at Toei Company Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Heisei era